


A Night at Lhant Hill

by That_guy_named_Pat



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_guy_named_Pat/pseuds/That_guy_named_Pat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pascal surprises Hubert with a trip to Lhant Hill. Things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at Lhant Hill

Pascal was hiding in wait. She was under the bed watching the center of the room intently. The whole floor was completely covered in papers and clothing. The door burst open and Fourier barged into the room. Her hair was a mess.

"Pascal! Where are you?" she shouted, "You need to take a bath!"

As Fourier grew closer to the center of the room, Pascal's little smile grew wider. The time was ripe. She pressed the button and the trap was sprung. A net came up from the floor. Little Pascal army rolled out from under her bed and squealed in delight as Fourier was trapped in a net suspended from a ceiling.

"PASCAL LET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS INSTANT!" Fourier screamed, her voice ringing with anger.

Pascal giggled a little. She had part of her scarf in her mouth and she chewed it a little bit. The blue scarf was way too long for her and half of it dragged behind her on the floor as she walked.

"And that is when I first learned how to rig a net" Pascal said.

Pascal was piloting the shuttle and Hubert was sitting in the passenger seat in his button down Starfish Ranger Red pajamas. Pascal had shown up at Hubert's place in the middle of the night without warning. She had managed to pick the lock on the front door and stealthily made her way towards Hubert's bedroom. She didn't tell him where they were going. Hubert went with her partly because he was curious and mostly because it was her; though out of respect for the situation he did mutter some protests.

The shuttle landed on Lhant Hill and the two of them got out. Hubert looked around and saw the full moon shining down. He looked over at Pascal. She was looking up at the moon, her head titled back and chin pointed up to the sky. She had the most wonderful smile on her face; the moonlight pooled and danced in her brown eyes. Hubert forgot to breathe for a second. He looked away because he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Pascal why are here exactly?" He said.

"Just wait two seconds Hu" She replied.

Pascal laid down on the grass and patted the ground next to her. Hubert hesitantly laid down next to her. They were close. They were touching, side to side. Pascal grabbed his hand. Her small fingers interlaced with his. She turned her head towards his. She was so close. Hubert could feel her warm breath against his face.

"So Hu we are here for two reasons. One! I haven't seen you in a while and I've missed you. Two! I wanted to show you this!" She exclaimed.

Pascal pulled out a little cube out of one the pockets on her suspenders.

"Now this little thingy is an eleth converter! It swoops up some of the eleth in the air and bejangles it into colored lights!" She said.

Hubert was listening to her, but he was also watching her face move. Her red lips curled into that devilish smile and how her eyes light up when she talks about her inventions.

"Hu we are here because as Sophie said this is the only place where all three types of eleth gather." She said.

She clicked the button on the side of the cube. Red, blue and green lights started to swirl in the sky. They mixed and whirled up above; forming all sorts of different colors and shapes. Pascal looked over at Hubert. Her face was awash with all the different colors. She had a giant smile on her face like she just found a hidden stash of bananas. She squeezed Hubert's hand. Pascal rolled over on top of Hubert. And in response Hubert's face turned redder than the eleth lights in the sky. She smiled softly and ran a gloved hand through his hair. Hubert could feel her rising and falling breath against his chest, their heart beats intertwining. Hubert was at a loss for words. He had the lost the ability to form proper sentences awhile ago, but he managed to pull a question from the deep fog of his brain.

"This is what you wanted to show me Pascal?" He asked.

"Yup." She replied.

"The lights?…Or you?" He asked hesitantly

Pascal closed her eyes for a second. She looked deep in thought. She took a deep breath, when she exhaled it tickled against his face.

"Ya know Hu. I was sitting in my lab. Just. Sitting. In the corner where I do my thinking. Except Hu, here's the catch. I couldn't. I wasn't able to do any thinking. I even got distracted while making banana pie! I burned banana pie! For the first time ever! Because Hu. I couldn't stop thinking of you." She poked him on the nose. "I had work to do. It was starting to become a little bit of a problem. So I devised a plan. A plan to see you and you can see it unfolding right now."

Before he could say anything in response she kissed him. It was slow at first as if she was lost and finding her way around. She had one hand in his hair and one hand running down his chest. Hubert wrapped both arms around her and pulled her light frame closer. Their noses were touching. Hubert smiled a little smile and hugged her close, he rolled over. Pascal yelped a little bit. Hubert gazed down at her and unraveled the scarf from her neck. He kissed her lightly on her cheek and blazed a trail down her neck heading towards her collar bone. Pascal put a finger to his lips. Hubert hesitated for a second, his face turning red.

"I-I'm sor" He muttered.

Pascal giggled. "You're super. Just give me a sec." she said.

Pascal took of her gloves and threw them near her scarf. She also kicked off her boots. She reached around back and undid her suspenders. She gave Hubert a little smile as she pulled off her shirt. Hubert held his breath in fear or anticipation, he wasn't sure which, maybe both. Pascal tossed her shirt over near everything else. Her hair was all ruffled and in her face. Hubert didn't look down. He wanted to. He desperately wanted to. But he didn't. He was scared. Pascal noticed the hesitation. She grabbed Hubert by the shoulders and rolled over again.

Now Pascal was above him. Hubert had no other choice but to stare at her breasts as they hung in front of his face like ripe fruit just waiting to be picked. Pascal leaned in close and lifted his chin so that their eyes met. He saw that a kind of fire burning in them that he has never seen before. She kissed him once on the lips and she paused. She looked him in the eyes and winked. Hubert kissed her back and kissed her again. They kissed each other deeply; their tongues interlaced. Hubert's hands found themselves on Pascal's breasts. He didn't really remember putting them there. He gave them a tentative squeeze. Pascal let out a little yelp. This only spurred Hubert on. Hubert cupped both of her breasts in his hands and massaged them gently, slowly in circles. Pascal broke off. Her head tiled back so that her red hair fell behind her ears, her eyes clenched shut in passion, her red lips slightly parted and a deep moan passed through them. She looked great he thought. That was her; pure and unfiltered. The image burned itself unto his brain.

Hubert stopped for a second. Pascal was panting heavily, she was looking at him. She had this gleam in her eyes that screamed for more. Hubert's mind was going faster then he thought possible. He needed to slow down. He looked up at Pascal. She was looking down at him, just smiling. She had her composure and breath back. She looked calm and happy. Hubert couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"Pascal." Hubert whispered.

She tiled her head inquisitively.

"Can I just hold you for a minute….I need…I need to slow down and get my bearings" He asked.

She nodded.

"Um.. Hu. How do you want to do this? Like do you want me to lie on top? Or should like should we lie on our sides and do it like that? I'm sorry I should've researched this more thoroughly." She said worriedly.

Hubert smiled a little bit. "I think your words would be 'your super'."

They lay on their sides, they were facing each other. Hubert pulled Pascal closer to him. They embraced. Her arms wrapped around him. Pascal made a concerned face.

"What?" he said

"It's unfair. You" She poked Hubert square in the chest. "Still. Have. Your. Shirt. On."

"Oh I guess..I guess I do." Hubert said.

Pascal maneuvered her arms and she was on the buttons in seconds. Her fingers worked fast. She deftly undid each button in quick succession and took the shirt off. Pascal ran an exploratory finger down Hubert's chest. Pascal felt the smoothness of his skin, all the little contours, and the subtle effect of his breathing. As Pascal's finger got lower and lower, Hubert's breath quickened. Hubert grabbed Pascal's wrist.

"Pascal this is the opposite of slowing down." He said.

"Oops." Pascal said sheepishly.

"Just one minute. Okay?" Hubert said.

Hubert held Pascal close. Her breasts pushed against Hubert's skin. Her face was mere inches away from his. He found his hand tracing small circles on Pascal's back. Her skin was smooth. It was good just to hold her like this, in the stillness of the moment. He looked at her. Looked at the calm reassuring smile on her face, the loving look that seemed to radiate from her eyes, her cute little nose, he knew in that one moment that he truly did love her.

"Pascal." He said.

"Mmmmmm?" she said warmly

"I love you. I love your energy, your passion, your insanity. I love all of you so much. Because because you complete me. You make me feel so happy when I'm with you and I never want to lose this feeling."

Pascal smiled a big smile. She placed a light kiss on Hubert's forehead.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

They parted and Pascal slipped off her shorts and her leggings. She was completely naked at this point. Hubert stared at the curvy little thing before him. Pascal looked back at him. And with an eyebrow raised asked.

"Do you need help with yours?" she asked.

"um um I-I " Hubert stuttered.

Pascal started straddling Hubert. She wore a devilish grin as she leaned forward. She quickly undid the button on the top of his pants. She slid them off quickly. Hubert was only in is boxers now. Pascal's eyebrows arched as she noticed a bulge in his boxers. She slowly pulled them off and Hubert closed his eyes.

Pascal started laughing.

"W-what?" Hubert said.

He opened his eyes and saw Pascal staring downward.

"It looks kinda weird." She said.

"It does not!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." She said playfully.

Pascal gave Hubert's member an exploratory poke. It wiggled back and forth.

"P-Pascal, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Scientific observation!" She exclaimed.

"Let's see how this works." She said.

Pascal raised and lowered herself on to him. She lowered herself slowly as his member went deeper into her entrance. She stopped for a second; her face cringing a little bit.

"Does it hurt? Should we stop?" Hubert asked.

Pascal looked down at him with a faint smile. "It's okay. Don't worry." She said.

She let out a moan, half pleasure half pain, as it slid in deeper. She slowly started to establish a rhythm. Faster and faster they went. It was a slippery slope to madness. But they quickly descended down that path. They were lost in each other; exploring each other's bodies and each other's souls like only lovers can. Pascal was moaning "Hu" with each thrust, gradually getting louder and louder. Until it met its climax. Hubert came, Pascal's voice broke. She collapsed on top of him. They were both panting heavily. Panting too hard for talking, panting too hard for speaking. They just lay there awhile, draped over each other; holding each other together because if they let go they would surely fall apart.

Pascal looked down at Hubert.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" he said. '

"Hi" She said.

"Hi" he said.

Their voices were small half voices, as if all the energy had been drained out of them. Hubert ran the back of his hand down Pascal's face.

"Wow" Hubert said.

"Wow indeed." Pascal said.

"That was…..wow. And you were… wow." Hubert said.

Pascal smiled, kissed him on the cheek and rolled over. She shut off the eleth light projector.

"Ya know Hu. It is dawn." She said pointing at the rising sun.

"Yes and?" Hubert said.

"And I know for a fact that Sophie comes here every morning and puts sopherias on the base of that tree." She said.

"Yes?" Hubert said, obviously still dazed.

"Hu. We're naked. We smell like sex. And Sophie is coming." Pascal said.

A look of confusion crossed Hubert's face. Then the facts hit him and then his face was bright with terror.

"WEGOTTAGO" Hubert said.

They hurriedly sorted out all of their clothes. They had all ended up in one big pile. Hubert and Pascal quickly got on their clothing and were about to enter the shuttle when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Pascal? Hubert? What are you doing here?" Sophie said.

They both turned around. Hubert was scared speechless.

"We came to see you!" Pascal said.

"We were?"Hubert whispered

Pascal elbowed Hubert in the side.

"Oh I see….Pascal…why is your shirt on backwards?" Sophie asked.

"Um Oh. It's because….because well I didn't even notice! Thanks Sophie!" Pascal said.

"And Hubert why are you in your pajamas?"Sophie asked.

"Um Well um. Um I-I." Hubert stuttered.

"Well I woke Hubert up early to come and surprise you and he didn't have time to change" Pascal interjected.

"Oh I see." Sophie said.

She tilted her head a little, obviously deep in thought. She put a finger to her lips.

"Would you two like to join Asbel and me for breakfast? Though he is making curry. Again." Sophie asked.

Before Hubert had a chance to say anything.

"Sure!" Pascal interjected.

Hubert had to resist the urge to facepalm. They decided that it would be easier to just take the shuttle down to Lhant than to walk. They all boarded the shuttle. Hubert was silently freaking out at the prospect of meeting his brother after all that had happened. They land in Lhant and walk over to Lhant manor. Sophie was leading the way. Pascal and Hubert walk behind her. Pascal grabs Hubert's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

As they approached the Lhant manor, Sophie waved to Asbel, who was looking out the study window obviously awaiting her return. Asbel as soon as he saw Sophie's two companions raced out to greet them. Because Asbel was cooking, he had donned an apron and a chef's hat.

"Brother! What are you wearing?" Hubert asked.

"I could ask you the same question Hubert!" Asbel said.

"Hubert is representing a branch of the strahtan military." Said Sophie proudly.

Pascal started laughing.

"What are you two doing here?" Asbel asked

"We decided to surprise you and join you for breakfast." Pascal said through her laughter.

"Pascal is your shirt on-"Asbel said.

"It's on backwards yes. So I'm gonna go fix that." She said.

She ran off towards the house and presumably the bathroom.

"She's rubbing off on you Hubert." Asbel said.

"What do you mean?" Hubert said.

"The Hubert I used to know would have scheduled a breakfast at a week in advance." Asbel said.

"I admit Pascal has added a certain kind of spontaneity to my life but rest assured Brother I still retain a level head…" Hubert said.

With that they all headed inside. They all headed straight to the dining room. Pascal was already seated at the table. There four seats two on each side of the table, however only two sets of plates and silver wear were set. Asbel quickly remedied this. Asbel served everybody curry. Asbel and Sophie were sitting on one side of the table and Hubert and Pascal were sitting on the other side.

"Thankfully I always make a lot. I guess I won't get to have seconds." Asbel said wistfully.

They all started to dig in to their food. For awhile all you could hear was the sound of spoons hitting metal and the sounds of chewing. Pascal scooted her chair closer to Hubert's. Pascal subtly reached her hand over and squeezed Hubert's inner thigh. Hubert jumped. He almost spit up his mouthful of curry.

"Everything okay Hubert?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah."Hubert said. "It just went down the wrong way."

He took a sip of his water and gave Pascal a look. She smiled in return.

"So Asbel," Hubert started "Anything interesting happen in Lhant recently?"

"Well now that you mention it. There was this one incident with this merchant. And he…"

Asbel was now totally immersed in telling his tale and Sophie and Pascal were looking on with intent. Hubert now focused on his true goal, getting back at Pascal. He reached over and slipped his between Pascal and the seat and squeezed. Pascal yelped and then turned bright red. Asbel and Sophie paused from the story and looked at Pascal.

"Are you okay Pascal?" Asked Asbel.

"Yup just um got the hiccups from eating the curry too fast." She said.

"That happens to me all the time." Asbel said with a laugh. "The stuff is just too good." He said.

They quickly all finished their bowls. Hubert and Pascal explained that they had to get back because they had things to do and could only stay for breakfast. As they left they heard Asbel say something about how strange this was under his breath. They got into the shuttle. They were silent for a second. Then Pascal started to giggle.

"That was interesting." Pascal said.

"That was terrifying!" Hubert said.

"You just need to go with the flow Hu." She said.

"Next time were doing that someplace normal. Like a bed." He said.

"You assume there is a next time." She said coyly.

" Well um.. I…" He said.

"Of course! I was just joking Hu." She said.

"And plus the first time should be exciting and unique." She said.

"Well this certainly was unique." He said.

Pascal dropped Hubert off at his house and even though it was just morning and the day was just beginning Hubert felt like he was going to drop. Keeping up with that woman is physically and mentally exhausting. But he loves every second of it.


End file.
